I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to facilitating arbitration of quality of service association for wireless streams employing user deployed, broadband-based wireless access points.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice content, data content, and so on. Typical wireless communication systems can be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power, . . . ). Examples of such multiple-access systems can include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and the like. Additionally, the systems can conform to specifications such as third generation partnership project (3GPP), 3GPP long term evolution (LTE), ultra mobile broadband (UMB), or multi-carrier wireless specifications such as evolution data optimized (EV-DO), one or more revisions thereof, etc.
Generally, wireless multiple-access communication systems can simultaneously support communication for multiple mobile devices. Each mobile device can communicate with one or more base stations via transmissions on forward and reverse links. The forward link (or downlink—DL) refers to the communication link from base stations to mobile devices, and the reverse link (or uplink—UL) refers to the communication link from mobile devices to base stations. Further, communications between mobile devices and base stations can be established via single-input single-output (SISO) systems, multiple-input single-output (MISO) systems, multiple-input multiple-output (MIMO) systems, and so forth.
One example multiple access system that supports MIMO technology is the 3rd generation partnership project (3GPP) long term evolution (LTE) wireless system (also referred to as LTE). The LTE system represents a major advance in cellular technology and is an evolution in cellular 3G services of global system for mobile communications (GSM) and universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS). LTE provides an uplink speed of up to 75 megabits per second (Mbps) and a downlink speed of up to 300 Mbps. With these high data rates, LTE can offer similar or greater speeds than traditional wired networking, such as digital subscriber line (DSL) or cable modem systems, and serve as an effective replacement of traditional wired Internet services.
In addition to the foregoing, LTE brings other technical benefits to cellular networks. LTE is designed to meet carrier needs for high speed data and media transport as well as high capacity voice support. Bandwidth is scalable from 1.4 MHz to 20 MHz. This scalable bandwidth provides a flexible system for network operators that have different bandwidth allocations for their subscribers, and also allows operators to provide different spectrum-based services. LTE is also expected to improve spectral efficiency with respect to 3G networks, allowing carriers to provide more data and voice services over a given bandwidth. LTE encompasses high-speed data, multimedia unicast and multimedia broadcast services.
The LTE physical layer (PHY) is an efficient means of conveying both data and control information between an enhanced base station (eNodeB) and mobile user equipment (UE). The LTE PHY employs some advanced technologies that are relatively new to cellular applications. For instance, the LTE PHY employs orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) and MIMO data transmission. On a downlink, LTE PHY employs orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA), and single carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) on an uplink. OFDMA enables data to be directed to or from multiple users on a subcarrier-by-subcarrier basis for a specified number of symbol periods. Furthermore, SC-FDMA transmissions typically incur low peak to average power ratio (PAPR) and hence facilitate efficient power amplifier utilization for a user equipment (a UE).
Just as LTE is an advancement over previous systems, however, current developments in wireless communication involve standards that exceed current specifications of LTE. For instance, the evolution of LTE denoted as LTE-Advanced calls for 1 Gbit/s data rates in the DL, as well as the possibility to aggregate multiple LTE component carriers, and improved UL performance. As wireless networks and infrastructure change in capabilities, so too do mobile terminals. Thus, newer terminals configured for LTE-Advanced systems accommodate greater data rates through single-user MIMO (SU-MIMO), and other features. At the same time, older terminals that do not accommodate these features are to co-exist with the newer terminals in the same spectrum. Accordingly, one design problem for existing and future wireless networks is to accommodate a mixed population of mobile terminals having different and diverse capabilities. Existing networks, therefore, might be adapted to accommodate at least some features being planned for future networks, which might be incorporated into available mobile terminals even before release of such networks. Likewise, newer networks are generally designed to be backward compatible, providing one set of features for legacy mobile terminals, and different or additional features for advanced mobile terminals.